


Forgotten

by Monday_Writes (Lol_bnhalover)



Category: Aphamu-fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author's Favorite, Bruises, Crying, Cutting, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Men Crying, Multi, Post-Season/Series 06, Recovery, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_bnhalover/pseuds/Monday_Writes
Summary: Laurence would never tell them that he was hurt. That he cried every time they left him like he was worthless. Maybe he was, maybe... He should just end it, to save himself from the sea of emotions that threatened to drown him every day of his life.His plan was almost perfect, he thought he could do it. Then, he'd be truly, Forgotten...





	1. It's always for you, and never for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aphmau needs to stop leaving Laurence.

He took a stuttering breath, setting his phone down on his bed. He knew Dante lived close, so he'd have to have everything ready. It had to be perfect, he couldn't be stopped. And, in that case, maybe he should write a paper copy for them to have.

  
"It's gonna be alright. It's gonna work, no one will miss me. E- even him… " Laurence said lowly, entering the bathroom. He thought he was getting better. He thought that maybe, just maybe, they didn't leave him. Laurence had planned to tell garroth how he felt the day they were due back….

But it'd been a month, and they weren't coming back soon. In his heart, he knew it wasn't true, but he couldn't help but feel as though they were abandoning him again. He never told them how lonely he felt when they all went to Love love Paradise. He bottled it up and hid his pain…

Was that the only good he could do? Apparently not, since Dante caught on, and even Zane walked in on him cutting. Maybe he should send his letter to him, even if they weren't close.

A soft sob echoed through the bathroom as he slashed his wrist with a knife, watching as crimson dribbled from the cut, staining the counter below. 6 months, he has been clean for 6 months. He made another slash, this one much deeper. 

Useless. Worthless. Uninteresting. His sobs slowly subsided into silent tears. He switched to his other wrist, not even flinching anymore. 'He'd never love you. Why do you think he's gone so far to get away from you? Just die and get out of their life!' When he was satisfied, he dropped the knife to the floor.

Laurence grabbed the pill bottle, stumbling into his room. Staring him in the face, was the one thing no one knew he owned. The rope hung from his ceiling, taunting him. Dante… He'd been worried about him, he was the only other one who knew he cut. He felt bad since he was the only one who cared about him. 

"… I'm sorry, I just can't live anymore," he mumbled, hitting the send button and downing the pill in one swift motion. With all his strength, he threw the phone at his wall, shattering it. Laurence's vision swam as he stood up on the chair. "I'm sorry…"

The fell to the floor, it'll all be over soon. 

* * *

Dante scrolled aimlessly through his phone. Damnit, Garroth and them were supposed to be back a month ago. Kawaii-chan had said something about a delayed boat or something, but he was still annoyed. Bills weren't easy to pay, and Laurence's mental health was starting to plummet. He startled when he received a text. It was from Laurence.

His eyes scanned the text, becoming more worried as he read. Laurence didn't actually plan to…. Dante jumped from his seat, thinking to swipe his keys from the coffee table before he bolted. 

He jumped the fence separating their houses, almost falling as he ran. When he went to open the door, he realized it was locked. "Thank fuck I have keys" he sighed, opening the door and rushing in.

"Laurence!?" He called, moving to the stairs. Silence met his ears, and that was the one thing he didn't need to hear. Dante took the stairs 2 at a time, reaching the top in record speed. His eyes landed on the bloody trail leading from the bathroom. 

His heart hammered in his chest as he peeked inside. Blood covered the bathroom counter and sink, dripping down to the floor. A knife was left, seemingly forgotten. He turned on his heel, rushing onto the brunette's room.

Dante's heart stopped. Hanging there lifelessly, was Laurence, blood dripping from his arms, which were sliced up badly. His blue eyes were dull, staring at nothing. With inhuman speed, Dante got the knife from the bathroom, quickly returned to his friend and cut him down. It was only then that he realized he was crying. Tears mixing with the blood that seemed to cover everything.

With shaking hands, he managed to call the police. "911, what's your emergency?" Came the sweet voice of the responder.

"P-please, help me. My f-friend. He tried to kill himself." He gasped, fighting to keep his breathing level.

"Okay! I'm sending an ambulance your way right now, can you tell me what happened?" She said, voice filled with worry.

"H-he sent me a text, saying he couldn't live anymore. I ran him and w-when I got here he was just hanging there. A-and he lost so m-much blood" Dante looked back down at the unconscious boy in his arms, a black and purple bruise forming around his neck.

"Yes sir, is your friend awake?"

"No, he's not. He's alive though, I can feel his pulse." The woman hummed, the sound of a keyboard being hit.

"Okay! The ambulance should be there, is the door unlocked?"

"Y-yes! Please, help" Dante cried, his grip tightening. Heavy footsteps echoed as multiple people ran up the stairs. Three people entered. A pale woman with light green hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

The next was a dark-skinned girl with poofy pastel blue. The final was a man with red hair. Dante reluctantly handed him over. "Don't worry dear, we'll help your friend" the pink-haired girl smiled, helping him to his feet.

"I…." He muttered blankly, staring at the blood-covered floor. The worker leads him out of the room and to the ambulance. Dante stared at his friend, his breathing shallow. 

"I'm so sorry" he muttered, holding his hand. A shrill screech filled his ears.

"He's flatlining!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some things I have changed.1, aphmau and Travis don't stay on the island. 2, Aaron never loses his memory.

  
Dante stared blankly at the ground…. Laurence……. Goddamnit! If he'd been just a little bit faster, he might've been able to save him from all this pain. What would Garroth think when he came home and his best friend was in the hospital…? Fuck it, if garroth cared he would've at least called. Hell, even a text would've been good.

"Dante..?" He looked up, finding a doctor standing there. Dante stood up quickly, moving to meet the doctor. "You're here for Laurence Zavhl, correct?!"

"Y-yes! Is he okay!?" He breathed. Her face twisted and she continued flipping through her papers.

"He's doing okay as of now, but his condition is very unstable." The doctor kept her eyes on her chart. "After the police searched his home, they found multiple empty bottles of sleeping and pain pills. We also found alcohol in his system. The mixture of theses has led him to be in a comatose state." 

Dante felt his lungs stop working, fear surround his head. "C-can I see him?" he said softly.

"Because of his condition, he isn't allowed visitors…" She sighed sadly.

"Please! He's my best friend. I-if he-i just want to see him." He choked, unable to even say the words. He didn't want to think about it, Dante wanted to believe that Laurence would be okay. 

The woman stared for a few more seconds before sighing and nodding her head. "Right, follow me," She led him to Laurences room, stopping just outside. "You may go in by yourself." Nodding, Dante took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

God, he looked even worse. That bruise remained around his neck, now a greenish yellow. His skin was sickly pale, freckles standing out, bandages lined his arms. Over all, he looked like death. Pulling up a chair, Dante sat next to his Friend. 

It was all he could do at this point to pray.

* * *

Cadenza burst through the door, tears staining her face. "Laurence!" she cried, running to his side. Dante kept his eyes on the sheets, not wanting to see her face. The girl pulled up a chair, sitting down. Her breathing was shaky as she stared down at her brother's limp body. "L-laurence ...why? Why'd you have to do it?" She breathed softly.

"H-he's been like this since he got here… Doctors don't know when he'll wake up.."

Dante sighed, a tight frown on his face. 

"Have you been here all this time?" she asked, glancing up at him. He nodded. Laurence had been flatlining a lot the past two days, and he never once left his side. Dante could never forgive himself if he let his friend die alone… "I'll stay here, you should go home and clean yourself up. Seriously, go. I'll call if anything happens" He had no energy to argue, so he said his goodbyes and left the hospital.

Dante tried to pretend he didn't see a car parked in Laurence's driveway, he really did. But when his own blue eyes met a pair of frightened icy blue orbs he knew he wasn't getting away from this one. He'd hoped he could've at least cleaned up the place before they all arrived.

"Dante!" Said man sighed, turning to face the frantic blonde in front of him, purposely ignoring the new (maybe old) werewolf ears. "D-do you know what happened to Laurence? There's so much blood from his room to the bathroom, and there's even a bloody knife!"

"Garroth, please, calm down. Yes I know what happened, but I think we should at least sit down." Garroth nodded, turning away and reentering his home.

Zane, Kawaii-chan, lucinda, Kim, Aphmah, and Katelyn were all there, looking varying degrees of worry. "Ah, Dante. How are you" Lucinda asked weakly, and he couldn't help but feel bad for the witch.

"Bad, honestly. And most of it has to do with Laurence…" everyone held their breath, waiting. "A few days ago…. Laurence tried to kill himself…" 

There was a collective gasp, Garroth himself looking close to fainting. Lucinda quickly covered her mouth, looking sick. 

"I-is he..?" Kawaii-chan whispered, shaking ever so slightly. Katelyn parted her shoulder, trying not to cry.

"He's alive, if that's what your asking" Relief flooded the room, and Dante was sure he saw Garroth stumble. He had no idea what was coming. "But I have no idea if he'll stay that way. He's in a very unstable state."

"Can we at least see him?" Katelyn said in a shaking tone. It was odd, seeing the normally strong willed woman so shook. But at a time like this, it would've been ever stranger not to. Dante strugged, maybe. Maybe not.

"I'm going back there soon, your welcome to join me." He said, tugging lightly at his red hoodie. He hated red now, and would rather wear a more happy color. They nodded, stilled shocked silent as he left.

* * *

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Garroth. L-lets clean up a bit." Lucinda said, gripping her skirt. Kawaii-chan nodded.

"Yeah! How about I go get some flowers for him?" She said, though she probably just didn't want to deal with all the blood and gore. 

"I'll come with you, " Zane said, grabbing her hand. She gave him a weak smile. 

"We'll meet at Dante's place in an hour, okay?" Aphmau said slowly. Without another word the couple left, holding on to each other tightly.

"Nana…" Zane muttered softly, glaring down at the ground. "I-... A few months before the whole cabin thing I remember seeing him cut himself. He was sitting in a pool of his own blood crying…"

"Zane this isn't your fault"

"I feel like I should've done more" 

"Zane! You can't help someone show doesn't want to be helped. I don't think Laurence wanted your hello, I just hope he'll accept it now." kawaii- chan pressed a kiss to his cheek. She received a weak nod as her black haired partner roughly wiped his eyes.

"Thanks you, nana" he said softly.


End file.
